Colors Of The Heart
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring different characters from the Harry Potter series. Everybody has some color that they relate to, right? ::Chapter Four - Frozen Chocolate::
1. Rose Red

**Disclaimer: Did your heart break, even just a little bit, when you turned eleven, and no owl came to your house, bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it? Well, mine did… If I was Jo, I wouldn't have been waiting at the window of my house, scanning the sky for owls, now, would I?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

_****__****__**R**_ose Red

-x-X-x-

Rose Weasley absolutely _loathed_ the color red. Even more than she hated the color pink. Red was top on her hit list. Er… if she had a hit list for colors, that was.

Blue was a much better color in her opinion. Whenever she went shopping, her sharp azure eyes would automatically scan for blue clothing, and her trademark blue ribbon, frayed as it was, could always be found nestled in her bushy mane of auburn curls. It was what made Rose… Rose… And yet…

Somehow, people were always finding ways to shower red upon her. Be it Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day, her birthday - bunches of roses would find their way to her side.

It was these same people who thought Rose would end up a Gryffindor. Including her own parents. Now, Rose loved her mum and dad to pieces, but they, on occasion, they could be a tad on the oblivious side, her dad especially.

So when little Rosie Weasley was sorted into Ravenclaw, there wasn't a single Weasley/Potter jaw that didn't drop; although Rose suspected that her Auntie Ginny and Grandmum Molly might have caught on earlier than the rest.

Fortunately, this reaction wasn't nearly as bad as the reception received when innocent little Lily was sorted into Slytherin two years later. Rose, however, had seen it coming for ages. Lily had always been able to manipulate people; the one to get two bedtime stories before bed, the one to smuggle cookies from the jar before dinner. It wasn't much of a shocker, really.

Unfortunately for Rose, Ron took it as a personal insult when Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw alongside her precious Rosie-Posie. He retaliated with a strongly (and inappropriately) worded letter to Headmistress McGonagall.

Honestly, as much as Rose loved her family, they could be a bit overbearing sometimes…

-x-X-x-

"Didn't you want to be sorted into Gryffindor with your cousins?" asked Scorpius Malfoy at the Feast, watching her give a small wave to Al at the table across the room, decked with red and gold. Rose shook her head, her tattered blue ribbon slipping from her mass of curls.

"Nope," she replied, retying her frayed satin ribbon. She gave him a wide smile, and fingered the blue hangings of the Ravenclaw table. "I think blue suits me better."

-x-X-x-

And when Scorpius arrived at her door, seven years later, with roses charmed blue, and a velvet box wrapped with a shiny, new, blue satin ribbon in hand, she knew…

_This one's a keeper…_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**** Malfoy Green**

**

* * *

**

**My first update in ages! I'm sure the readers from ****Caretakers**** are probably armed with pitchforks and lighted torches, waiting to hunt me down… So, to people who are familiar with my stories, and are wondering where my new chapters are, I do have several excuses, which, if you really care about, you may ask me for. But now that I've started this project, I'll try to update as regularly as possible, even if it means putting some of my other stories on a temporary hiatus.**

**I tried to make all the oneshots in this story 500 word drabbles, but some turned out longer or shorter than 500 words, including this one, which was shorter. I felt they were just right on their own, and I didn't really want to add more useless information, or take out anything important, just to get it to 500 words. So basically, what I'm trying to say is: there's no specified length to these oneshots. It's more of a "whatever-random-junk-Drishti-thinks-of" type-thing.**

**And now, I'll end this obnoxiously long A/N with a plea:**

_Please review! Pretty, pretty please?_


	2. Malfoy Green

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

**A/N – So this one's a bit more angsty. It's a Scorpius-centric one. But, have no fear – it ends happily… It isn't as centered around the color theme as the Rose Chapter was. The color mainly stands for the house, and what the house symbolizes. The theme for this oneshot is more about the Malfoy name. (Ramble-mode on!)  
****And, (yes, I have the attention span of a squirrel) I totally forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but if you guys have any suggestions, for colors or people (or both), feel free to shoot me a review, or send me a PM. ;)**

This Chapter Is Dedicated To **RedCloakedMaiden** And **Loligo7867** Who Reviewed This Story,

And **Kris 77** And **Bri P.** Who Alerted It (Along With **Loligo7867**).

**_Thanks!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Malfoy Green**_

-x-X-x-

Scorpius Malfoy is an absolute shoe-in for Slytherin. Or, that's what people say. If someone like Gregory Goyle and his demonic son, Vincent, even count as proper people. Although, come to think of it, he isn't entirely sure that Aurelia Zabini, who is nowhere near as pretty as her name suggests, and her mother, Pansy, are entirely human, either…

His last name is Malfoy. That is the excuse people have to hate him. That is the reason, until the age of eleven, why Scorpius thinks none of the children in the neighborhood will play with him; why none of the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley will smile at him; why the only people who will speak to him are the horribly formal former-friends of his father. It's no secret that Scorpius has had a lonely childhood…

And it is all because of his last name….

-x-X-x-

He is five when he first starts suspecting there is something wrong. He starts to notice the cold glares heading his way, the hateful stares pointed towards his family. He begins to associate it with his last name. He notices the change in behavior when he tells people his full name.

When he turns six, and his mother sends him to day school, he tells the children only that his name is Scorpius. He leaves out the Malfoy. However, after months and months of hasty warnings against coming to his house, stuttered and inaudible mutterings about his last name, and a rather noticeable lack of parents to pick him after school each afternoon, suspicion starts to grow amongst his peers.

He is seven when some of his friends follow him to his house after school. He is heartbroken when they abruptly stop speaking to him after spotting the words "MALFOY MANOR" engraved upon the gates. His sobbing mother takes him out of the school just a week after the incident, using her Ravenclaw mindset to tutor him each day.

He doesn't go back to proper school until he is ten. There, he tells the children in his class that his name is Scorpius Greengrass. The others see nothing odd in this, being too young to know, or care, about the marriage of Astoria Greengrass to Draco Malfoy. His parents are none the wiser, and he uses his mother's last name for nearly a year, until he overhears a conversation between his mum and dad.

"He's ashamed of me, Tori," his father croaks. His head is buried in his wife's chest.

"He is no such thing, Draco," his mum responds reproachfully, stroking her husband's pale blonde hair. "But he's bound to have noticed the reactions people give sometimes. Scorpius is an intelligent child."

"And it's all my fault. I told you we shouldn't have brought a child into this world. What have I created for him? Hatred? Misery? Loneliness? All he has is a father he's ashamed of, and a last name to cause him even more pain."

"Stop it, Draco!" Astoria commands sharply. "Stop it! Scorpius isn't ashamed of you. It's other people who are ashamed of you. People who don't know how wonderful you are. So what if other people judge you? Scorpius has an amazing, sweet, _caring_ father, and he's grateful. He loves you more than you can possibly imagine."

Tears well up in his eyes at his mother's words as he realises how untrue her statement is. He _hasn't_ been grateful. He's been a selfish, heartless prick. As a single tear splashes down into his clenched fist, he makes a vow, then and there, not to care anymore…

-x-X-x-

It is when he comes to Hogwarts that things change. For him, at least. The majority of the Wizarding population still considers him pureblooded scum. Through years of suspicious glances, heated glares, and fervent, frequent whispers, he holds his head high, a trait unbeknownst to him in his earlier years.

He throws them all off on the very first day, when the Sorting Hat screams "RAVENCLAW" from its perch on Scorpius' head. He can't help but grin as he sees she shocked glances of the Slytherins on the other side of the room; Aurelia and Vincent, especially. He assumes he won't have any friends for a while, judging by their stony looks through dinner.

However, as he has a chat with a certain Rose Weasley at the Ravenclaw table, he realises how similar they are. Two people, unexpectedly sorted into houses apart from those others believed they would be placed in. Both with last names that held a reputation that preceded their own. A pair who needed to make their own name.

And make his own name he does. From the first class of the day, Scorpius makes an impact on the students of Hogwarts. Even in a class like Herbology (where Scorpius finds out, rather guiltily, that Professor Longbottom was teased mercilessly by his father) he manages to excel, using the knowledge found in his precious textbooks, which he pored over the day he bought them.

Scorpius devotes much of his free time to studying, thus receiving some of the highest marks in the class. He often ties with Rose Weasley for highest marks, and although there is always a mindset to do better, there is never any fierce competition between the two. Seeing as they are in all the same classes, they can often be seen sitting together in the library, scribbling away quietly at their various homework assignments.

Scorpius knows he has found a friend in Rose from the first day, at the Ravenclaw table, after their unexpected Sorting. When they both make the Ravenclaw team, both as Chasers, their friendship grows even stronger.

By the time they are in their third year, they are inseparable. Through Rose, Scorpius soon grows closer to Albus Potter, whom everybody refers to as Al.

By their fourth year, teachers and students refer to the three as the new Golden Trio. Some even go as far as to call them the Bronze Trio (when asked for the logic behind this reasoning, the aforementioned students reply that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger made up the Golden Trio , while the Silver Trio consisted of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. Thus… The Bronze Trio…)

Sixth year, however, brings a new challenge to the trio – relationships… When Al sneaks away with Alice Longbottom in the evenings, Rose and Scorpius are left alone. For a few months, Rose goes out with Michael Wood, a Gryffindor seventh-year, and the monster inside Scorpius positively growls when he sees the slimeball wrap his arms around her waist. It is even worse when he comes across them snogging in a corridor on his way to Charms. However, he gets his revenge when he sends vicious canaries after Wood a month later. Rose doesn't speak to him for ages after that.

The horrid monster in his chest finally settles down during Christmas of their seventh year when they find themselves stuck under an enchanted mistletoe. Rose's voice echoes through the Burrow as she curses Fred and James, who have inevitably set up the devious, magical plant. They edge closer slowly, intending to press their lips together for a millisecond, but the moment they touch, something sparks, and they can't let go. They end up snogging against a wall for half an hour, until Rose's father comes upon them, and nearly bursts a blood vessel.

The two are both embarrassed after the scene, Rose especially. But, as they wait in the hospital for Ron to regain consciousness, something happens inside Scorpius, and without thinking twice, he walks right up to her, and asks her, in one quick breath, "Willyougooutwithme?" It takes a few tries for the message to get across, but after a lot of blushing, quite a bit of stammering, and a quick translation from Al ("Will you go out with this whipped pansy? He's about to piss himself."), Rose finally gives in. Ron nearly has another episode when they tell him that night. But they don't care anymore. They are Hogwarts' Golden Couple…

-x-X-x-

Rose and Scorpius have their wedding two years later. And as Scorpius slides an elegant diamond ring onto her slender finger, he has an epiphany.

_Being a Malfoy doesn't matter now…_

_ Because she's one now, too…_

* * *

**Next Chapter: White Imperfections**

_(...anybody who figures out which character the next chapter is about gets e-cookies!)_

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter done! I worked really hard on this one… I wrote for about three hours straight, as you can tell by the chapter length. It was nearly 1400 words (just the story, not including my irritating A/N's).**

**I also want to add one thing about this. This story is a series of oneshots, so don't think of them as continuous chapters. They really have nothing to do with each other. Sometimes, if in a oneshot, I mention something that was in another oneshot, I'll mention at the top "WARNING: Reference To _). But these are more or less set in different mental worlds…**

**Anywayyyy… Thanks for reading! Please review! Although I'm not one of those people who won't update if there are no reviews, I still enjoy reading your thoughts and concrit.**

**Feel free to send in suggestions!**

**~Peace, Love, And Harry Potter~**


	3. White Imperfections

**Disclaimer – ****If I owned Harry Potter, there would have been way less Harry, and a hell of a lot more Draco. The series would probably have been called Draco Malfoy if Jo decided to place her works in my uncapable hands…**

**A/N – This chapter is rated T for a single word shoved in there. Normally, I keep my swearing limited to a "bloody hell" here and there, but it seemed appropriate for this chapter. Another angsty chapter, by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

_**White Imperfections**_

-x-X-x-

He is not perfect. Tainted. Spoiled. Imperfect.

All his life, he is surrounded by utter perfection. Dressed immaculately, surrounded by the finest furnishings in Britain, exposed to little filthier than a house elf (and he shudders to think of the germs on one of _them_) in his easy, sheltered life.

But then he turns sixteen, and his rose-coloured glasses are cursed away forever by a man (if he could be called a man) by the name of Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, the world isn't just teasing Weasley and hating Potter. Suddenly he isn't "mummy's little darling" anymore. Suddenly, someone's _life_ is in his hands, and it scares him shitless. It is power, but not in the way he has imangined.

Everything is a hazy blur after that. The Vanishing Cabinet. A cursed necklace. Poisoned mead. Potter cursing him. Attack on the school. Dumbledore's death.

Summer brings no additional joys. He is forced to flee the school, and soon after, he officially becomes one of _them_. He is forced to attend meetings, to cater to the Dark Lord, and worst of all, to wear that terrible, cursed brand upon his left arm. He is almost relieved to return to school.

_Almost._

He changes his mind when he sees the glares shot at him from every direction, from noble Gryffindors, wise Ravenclaws, and timid Hufflepuffs. Even a few Slytherins dare to send him hostile looks. They, however, are quickly silenced by his demonic housemates. He feels regret, because, deep down, he knows he deserves every glare he receives.

And weeks later, when an angry first year comes up to his, and loudly proclaims, "I _hate_ you!", as he watches Crabbe and Goyle drag her off into the dungeons, grinning broadly, he realises – _he doesn't want to do this anymore._

The war seems to come and go with surprising haste, and he is grateful, for to him, nothing matters any longer. And while he can still hear the gut-wrenching screams of the tortured, he knows there will time to make up for his mistakes…

Eventually…

-x-X-x-

He reflects upon his distorted childhood as he stands, looking at the immaculate sheet of pure, white snow that covers the Earth, unmarked by humans.

Draco Malfoy knows he is not perfect.

And that is why he turns away from the slowly falling snow.

Because it is the perfection he knows he will never be…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**** Hazel Namesakes**

_(…anybody who can guess who the next one is about gets an HP bobblehead of choice)_

_

* * *

_

**Done! Yes, it is another Malfoy chapter, but at least I'm not continuously advertising Rose/Scorpius anymore, right? I would have updated sooner, but I didn't have internet access for a few days. So, I did it the medieval way… I- *gasp* -wrote the chapter! Just kidding. I did write the chapter, but I don't consider it medieval in any way. I actually have pages after pages of notes on this story. I wrote the entire Rose chapter by hand before I typed and posted it. I also have notes on the Scorpius chapter, on a Lily (Luna) chapter, a (possible) Roxanne chapter, and a James (Sirius) chapter.**

**Anyway – since I highly doubt you care about the amount of writing I do at one in the morning, I will direct you to my review pleas…**

**Please, **_**please **_**review, guys! I know this is only the third chapter, but I find it incredibly sad that nobody is really reviewing. I know by the amount of hits on this story that it isn't entirely ignored, which makes me feel a bit better, but, really? Is it that hard to shoot a quick review? Even if it's just a "this sucked" or a "stop writing. I hate you!", reviews are like payment to a fanfic author. I'm not going to hold my chapters hostage ("…review or the chapter gets it!"), but reviews are appreciated. So, sorry for being such a review-whore, but it would really help this story if you guys reviewed a bit more. Thanks!**


	4. Frozen Chocolate

**(Dis)claimer – Yep. I'm Jo. That's why I'm a thirteen year-old Indian-American sitting at an old and battered laptop typing up this piece of rubbish while my five year-old sister tries to persuade me to play Dora The Explorer with her.**

**A/N – I know I promised a James Sirius Potter chapter (titled ****Hazel Namesakes****), but I have an explanation for that, along with the delay in this chapter. See below.**

**Warnings – Two words thrown in there (hell and shit), and a pretty angsty ending. Don't worry, it's not permanent! I shall eventually lose my homicidal/emo attitude!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

**Frozen Chocolate**

**-x-X-x-**

She breaks apart from him; her warm brown eyes wide open. They hold a certain electricity he hasn't seen since the day she first kissed him; a wild, passionate energy. Her lips are swollen, her clothes rumpled, and her hair is bushier than ever.

_She looks beautiful_.

He starts to move towards her again, but she turns.

"Wait," she whispers. "There's… There's something I want to say." He hopes she says it fast; he can practically hear her perfect, tender pink mouth coaxing him.

"I…"

"Yes?" he urges. "You…?"

"Iloveyou!" Suddenly, his focus isn't on her lips anymore.

"What?" His jaw very nearly drops to the floor. He's surprised she can't hear his heart beating; pumping wildly. "What did you say?" Her eyes aren't full of electricity anymore. In fact, they rather resemble pools of mud after a rainstorm – cloudy and dull.

"I… love… you…" she mutters. She backs away from him quickly, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I… I shouldn't have said that. It's… it's too early."

"No!" he says quickly, pulling her hands away from her mouth. He entwines his fingers with hers, and leans closer. "Don't be sorry. I… I…"

He knows she expects him to say it back – what girl doesn't? But the words don't come. He can't bring himself to utter those three simple words. Instead, all six feet of idiot make an appearance as he cries out four unforgivable words.

"I love pumpkin pastries!"

_Oh, bloody hell._

In order to avoid her face, which he is sure are berating him through those milky, brown eyes, he focuses downwards, landing, inevitably, on her chest.

It's her turn to gape.

"Excuse me?" He averts his gaze. He gathers this isn't exactly the best time to be ogling her.

"Er… Well…" The extreme idiocy his mother is always talking about is exceptionally bad today.

"I'd better get going. You know, being an Auror, assignments come in all the time. I'm actually working on a rather difficult one-"

By this time, her usually warm, chocolatey eyes are frosty and hateful. Her tone matches her icy orbs perfectly as she spits out, "I hate you, Ron Weasley!"

"Wait – Hermione!" He makes a move towards her, but she turns her back on him.

The last thing he sees before she runs are the tears spilling out from her now cloudy, emotionless, brown eyes.

_Shit._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: HAZEL NAMESAKES**

_(…yes, I promise it will actually get uploaded this time…)_

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter done! Sorry any mistakes, errors, or severe loads of crap you may find. I literally wrote this in ten minutes (seven minutes, fifty-three seconds – but who's counting?).  
****I am incredibly sorry for the delay / lack of James Sirius Potter. I had actually finished the James chapter a week and a half ago, but there was a massive power outage in my city, which, in turn, somehow caused my computer to delete, not only the aforementioned chapter, but the rest of my Fanfiction folder as well (which contained my other fics, plus about forty unfinished stories). And then school re-opened on the seventh (9/7/10), and my teacher thought it would be a good idea to give us homework on the first day, as well as for the rest of the week/weekend. (Yeah, I love you, too, Mrs. McCarthy!)  
****So as I rewrite that chapter, I have decided to give you a sort of mini chapter to (hopefully) keep you all interested in my story. (You can tell me if it worked in a review!)**

_Peace, Love, and Harry Potter!_

**-Drishti**


End file.
